Pesadilla
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: Jace tiene una pesadilla, cuando despierta Clary estara ahí para tranquilizarlo.One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Esta historia, desgraciadamente no es mía, le pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo utilizo a Jace para las historias y para que me haga compañia en mi cama :D

* * *

**Pesadilla**

Todo estaba en un pleno silencio, sombrío, incómodo y extrañamente desesperante.

Giro la cabeza en dirección hacia la nada. De un momento a otro comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba y porque no con Clary. Con _su_ Clary.

Recordó que había estado en la habitación de la chica pelirroja, despidiéndose con un suave y extenso beso; ambos sobre la cama, Jace estaba encima de ella con sus codos a los costados para sí no caer sobre ella y dejarla sin aire. Y es que era difícil estar en sus cinco sentidos cuando sus labios rozaban los de ella, su tacto, su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa le hacía quedar como si Magnus le hubiera aplicado algún hechizo de aturdimiento, pero no le importaba por que todo lo que le hacía sentir Clary era perfecto y reconfortante.

Ahora no tenía la mínima idea de donde se encontraba y porque no estaba con la chica que amaba, o de no ser así en el Instituto, al menos. Como por arte de magia Clary apareció a lo lejos, esta llevaba sus zapatos verde favorito, unos vaqueros y una sudadera negra haciendo que su cabello rojizo- que caía libremente sobre sus hombros- tomara un color mucho más intenso, haciéndola lucir sexy.

-Clary- dijo él mientras se apresuraba hacia ella con un sentimiento de real alivio en su interior.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca ella lucía diferente, había algo en su mirada que le hacía ver como si no fuera ella como si fuera alguien más ¿o no?

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito en respuesta dando un paso hacia atrás como si algún horripilante insecto se hubiera puesto delante de ella.

-¿Qué… que sucede?- balbuceo él intentando ocultar el dolor que le causaban las palabras de ella, fue un intento en vano su mirada lo demostraba todo.

Clary sonrió, despiadadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- imitó con desdén ensanchando su sonrisa, luego esta desapareció rápidamente ahora su boca era un línea tensa y recta, sin atisbo de burla solo ¿odio?- Lo que sucede es que no te quiero cerca de mí, porque ¡te odio! Has convertido a mi amigo en un vampiro, por tu culpa, y arruinaste mi vida desde que te apareciste en mí vida, como deseo que nunca haya sucedido, eres el peor monstruo de todos.

Cada palabra era pronunciada con verdadero odio destilando un terrible veneno, peor que el de un demonio, la presión en el pecho de Jace aumento haciendo que poco a poco su respiración saliera con dificultad.

-Mírate tan débil- se burlo ella, volviendo a sonreír.

-Clary- jadeó sintiendo sus piernas como si estuvieran hechas de suflé.

Dio un paso hacia delante, cayó y una profunda y densa inconsciencia lo consumió.

Jace se despertó con un fuerte jadeo irguiéndose bruscamente. Llevo una mano hacia su frente que estaba perlada de gotas de sudor, ajusto su mirada en la penumbra, y se dio cuenta que había algo diferente, un aroma dulce y familiar.

-¿Jace, estas bien?- pregunto una voz somnolienta e igualmente preocupada. Una que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Clary. Ella se sentó mientras tallaba sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista en el chico de cabellos rubios.

-Estoy bien- respondió mirando ningún punto en especifico

Ella no le creyó, se había esta revolviendo incómodamente en la cama, al principio pensó que era porque no estaba acostumbrado a otro colchón del instituto, pero después le escucho decir su nombre.

La pregunta que iba a formular le iba a hacerse sentir estúpida, porque Jace no tenía pesadillas, nunca.

-Jace ¿tuviste una…?

La pregunta quedo incompleta, flotando en el aire, cuando Jace se volvía hacia a ella y atrapaba sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Clary correspondió a él de inmediato, cerró los ojos disfrutando el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, enredo sus manos en el cabello del Cazador de Sombras tirando de de él suavemente. Jace le rodeo la cintura y con el brazo derecho, mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en su mejilla, causándole más cosquilleo.

El beso seguía siendo apasionado y amoroso pero Clary sintió algo diferente ¿desesperación? ¿Temor o dolor?

-Jace- murmuró entre besos, inhalando un poco de oxígeno sin desear separarse.

Él bajo la intensidad convirtiéndose en algo tierno y lento.

-¿Mhmh?- dijo como respuesta después de un lapso de tiempo.

Clary no podía hablar con los labios de Jace entre los de ella, pero quería que la siguiera besando. Como si le hubiera leer los pensamientos, Jace abandono sus labios, ahora ambas manos sostenían su rostro con vehemencia, y depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro con suavidad, como si con cualquier toque ella pudiera esfumarse. Beso sus sienes, su frente, párpados, la punta de su nariz, mejillas, las comisuras de sus labios, una y otra vez. Cada pequeña corriente eléctrica era placentera, tanto que casi se olvida lo que iba a preguntarle.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- susurró, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su novio.

Los besos se detuvieron y el separo las manos de su rostro.

-Yo…

Jace quería decirle que si, y que había sido la peor de todas, pero era difícil comenzar a expresarse después de diez y siete años en los que los oculto sus sentimientos.

-Solo dime que me amas- dijo finalmente, clavando la mirada en Clary quién miraba sorprendida la suplica de él.

-Te amo- susurró- Te amo, te amo- ahora ella depositaba besos en el rostro de Jace, acariciaba su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño- No importa que soñaste, fue solo eso, un sueño, no fue real- murmuraba al tiempo en el que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y escondía su cara en el fuerte pecho de él.

-Te amo.

Y con esa única palabra él volvió a estar tranquilo, sabía que era una pesadilla pero necesitaba saber que no era cierto y lo supo en el instante en el que ella lo miro.

-Bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos?- pregunto el muy bajito ciñendo a Clary fuertemente, inhalando su aroma.

-En que íbamos a volver a dormir- respondió ella divertida, sin despegarse de él.

-No lo creo.

Jace la separó y volvió a capturar sus labios disfrutando ese efímero momento.

* * *

**Okey, esta es mi primera historia de Mortal Instruments y dejenme decirles que despuésde dos semanas he terminado de leer la trilogía y como una nueva fan, decidí escribir una historia. No se de donde vino la idea pero simplemente vino. **

**¿Merece review? ' **

**Y aqui va mi chantaje, si me dejan uno, les dejaré un Jace debajo de su cama ;D**

AlmostM.


End file.
